


Entspannung

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (November)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entspannung

**Titel:** Entspannung  
**Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
**Regenbogenchallenge:** lila  
**Prompt:** Lavendel  
**Rating:** P 12  
**Genre:** allgemein, Humor  
**Länge:** 100 Wörter

 **A/N:** Hier also mein elftes Drabble. Ich habe im Moment so nen Hang zu einem bestimmten Paaring.  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

 

 **Warnung:** Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :) Leider mal wieder nix neues. Aber das hat hier so gut gepasst. ;)

***

Als Thiel aus dem Fenster schaute, regnete es in Strömen. Also rief er seinen Vater an.  
Beim Einsteigen ins Taxi schlug ihm ein penetranter Geruch entgegen.  
„Boah Vaddern. Was mieft denn hier so?“, brummte er und kurbelte die Scheibe runter.  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Das ist Lavendel und laut einer Freundin gut zur Entspannung“, erklärte Herbert und hielt ihm das Säckchen direkt unter die Nase.  
„Bäh“, erwiderte Thiel und schob Herberts Arm zu Seite.  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Herbert mit den Schultern zuckte und das Säckchen wieder zurücklegte.  
Naja, wenigstens war es diesmal was Legales, dachte Thiel.

***


End file.
